


Love can come in many forms, but this time it comes in hues of pink, purple and blue

by piercifers



Series: How season 3 should've gone [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, but i like to think that they kissed properly later, during ep16, there is barely any kissing at all, there is no where near as much kissing as you might expect, this is basically a, what if they kissed in one of the clubs they searched through, with the colours of the bi flag in the back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: After a few moments that felt like an eternity Lucifer finally pinpointed what was about Marcus that messed him up even more than usually and it was something about the way the hues of pink, purple and blue lighting fell onto his face, making him look even better than usually.Marcus could’ve said the exact same thing about Lucifer in that very moment.





	Love can come in many forms, but this time it comes in hues of pink, purple and blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a rewrite a drabble i wrote like a year ago to procrastinate what i was actually supposed to write, which i rewrote to...... procrastinate.... what i was actually....... supposed to write........ history really repeats itself huh?

"Are you sure that he’s here?” Marcus asked as he scanned the club for someone who even as much as resembled his brother.

“This is the second best club in L.A., only mine being better, of course. If I couldn’t go to Lux, well, this is where I could come.” Lucifer explained matter-of-factly, at which Marcus sighed- losing the last bit of hope he had.

Until now Marcus trusted Lucifer completely in regards to their deal, but today's stunt might've just ruined that. And now that he realized that Lucifer was no where near as knowledgeable as Marcus considered him, he realized that he only trusted Lucifer that much due to his feelings for the devil.

His feelings for Lucifer were no stranger to him. He knew that he was absolutely and completely smitten with Lucifer and he had been for the past few millennia ever since he first laid eyes on Lucifer, but he never though he had it so bad that his feelings could cloud his judgment.

That until it happened.

And to make matters worse, he swore to himself that he was going to keep a certain distance when he arrived in LA a few months ago. He was gonna be close enough for things to not be suspicious, but far away enough to keep his feelings at bay and not get too attached (because the chances of Lucifer returning his feelings were slim to none). 

It goes without saying that he failed miserably at that and Marcus said it, in his head at least, not leaving out just how much he fucked up. He was so preoccupied by his fuck up that he completely forgot the real reason he was where he was. 

And now not only was he heartbroken after reminding himself that Lucifer didn't return his feelings (not only that but he may be in love with someone else too, as if Marcus wasn't hurting enough), but he was also left disappointed and hopeless.

Because Lucifer didn’t know how to find Abel. Lucifer didn’t know how to kill him, nor was he serious enough about their deal to find anything that would even come close to killing Marcus. That entire thing was pointless and the only reason why he didn’t leave already was because he needed to clean up the mess Lucifer made.

Which reminded him about the reason he was in that club in the first place. So he started looking around again, hoping that a miracle would happen and that he would spot Abel in the crowd, but nothing.  

After searching for what felt like centuries without any results he looked at Lucifer, who was frantically searching in the crowd, and he sighed. Lucifer was really putting in the effort, wasn’t he?

Marcus shook away that thought moments later tho, trying to keep himself cold and distant and level-headed and trying not to trust Lucifer only to inevitably be left disappointed, again. 

But, dispite that, Marcus couldn't look away. He couldn't tear his gaze from Lucifer and, despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop hoping and dreaming that Lucifer might be worth his trust and affection. 

After a few moments of staring, Lucifer looked in Marcus’ direction, his gaze focused on the spot that was right behind Marcus, so he didn’t notice the way Marcus was looking at him. 

He didn't notice the conflict inside of Marcus’ head, between his mind and his heart, to trust or not to trust Lucifer. He didn’t notice how, against his better judgement, Marcus’ opinion on him was changing in that very moment for the second time in five minutes. 

In Marcus’ defense, Lucifer did seem to put the effort to fix things. And, if he entertained the thought, Lucifer did seem to put the effort into fullfiling his promise, even if his methods were a little unconventional and Marcus just couldn't ignore that now, could he? 

Marcus sighed, his sigh inaudible over the loud music from the club, and he gave up trying to reason with himself. There was no use trying to reason with himself because he would always, but always, end up choosing to trust Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s gaze finally met Marcus’ gaze and for a moment Marcus was tempted to look away, feeling his face flush hot as Lucifer looked right into his soul, or what was left of it anyways.

He didn’t look away though, something inside of him not letting him look away and it felt almost as if someone… no, not just someone, but Lucifer- who was unarguably the love of Marcus’ life-, put a spell on him. He didn’t mind it tho, too enamoured to mind it, and as soon as that realization hit him he thought he must’ve officially lost it. 

Lucifer didn't look away either, something in the way Marcus looked at him not letting him look away and so, he took a step forward, making the distance between the two of them even smaller than it already was. He forced himself to tear his gaze away from Marcus’ just. long enough to look him up and down, examining him for a brief second, searching for the thing that made Marcus even more compelling than usually, before looking him straight in the eye again.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity Lucifer finally pinpointed what was about Marcus that messed him up even more than usually and it was something about the way the hues of pink, purple and blue lighting fell onto his face, making him look even better than usually.

Marcus could’ve said the exact same thing about Lucifer in that very moment. 

At least they agreed about something. Although, both of them could definitely also agree on just how natural that moment felt, just how much sense all of this made to both of them.

Lucifer took another step, almost no space left between them at that point, both of them still looking in the other’s eyes. It was Marcus who made the final move, closing the gap between them, his lips just barely brushing against Lucifer’s.

He took a step back as soon as he realized what he did, mostly because he was sure that Lucifer didn’t think of him like that. But Lucifer lived to surprised him, from the looks of it, taking yet another step closer and leaning in until their lips touched. And Marcus was just about to give in too, one tiny kiss couldn’t hurt after all, but then he heard a shot gun and he suddenly remembered why he was there, and it wasn’t to make out with Lucifer.

He took another step back and started searching the crowd again. “That’s him.” He said when he finally found who he was looking for, darting off right away and leaving Lucifer stranded in a sea of strangers.

The hues of pink, purple and blue were still reflecting on his face as Lucifer watched Marcus run off. 

He wasn’t sure why seeing Marcus run off like that hurt so much, but that was a question for another time he told himself as he ran after Marcus, in hopes that he might be able to fix his mistake and maybe even fix whatever relationship he and Marcus had. 


End file.
